


Rangshi Week: Asylum

by Buttercup_Ali



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender, The Rise of Kyoshi, The Shadow of Kyoshi
Genre: Domestic, F/F, Fluff, Rangshi Week, Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttercup_Ali/pseuds/Buttercup_Ali
Summary: I decided to make my submission for Rangshi week one big story!Day 1: KissesDay 2: soft/domesticDay 3: horse stanceDay 4: hurt/comfort (this is the main storyline)Day 5: Kyoshi Warriors/IslandDay 6: FestivalDay 7: Battle Paint
Relationships: Azula/Ty Lee (Avatar), Korra/Asami Sato, Kyoshi/Rangi (Avatar)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 257





	1. Hidden Kisses

Rangshi Week: Day 1 

Hidden Kisses 

Hei-Ran wouldn't leave her side after everything that happened with Yun. Kyoshi saved her life surely, but her recovery was slow and she still felt weak often. 

The worst part really wasn't Hei-Ran doting on her and being all overprotective, but the fact that Kyoshi had to leave by herself often to do Avatar duties and Rangi was anxious. 

The only good part of her recovery was when Kyoshi came home. Kyoshi was doting and loving and gave her so many amazing kisses. Kyoshi had definitely come a long way in the kissing department and as her confidence as an Avatar grew the better her kisses got. 

The only issue with that is that Rangi found herself wanting to kiss Kyoshi at all times and Hei-Ran was just always around. 

It made the situation...mortifying. 

One time Kyoshi was pressed underneath her on the bed grinding with her slowly as they made out heavily when her mother burst right into the room carrying a tray of soup. 

Her voice was still scratchy but she sounded just as intimidating as always. "It would be great if you didn't pop a stitch Rangi." 

Rangi nearly flew off the bed and Kyoshi let out an awkward yelp. 

Another time Rangi was straddling Kyoshi while still in her full Avatar battle gear after a particularly difficult village brawl. They were kissing sloppily, makeup smeared all over the place, and Rangi shirtless and starting to peel off Kyoshi's dress from her shoulders. 

"Rangi you are bleeding through your bandage and this is a public place! Come on girls, be better than this!" 

That time Rangi did fall right on her ass. 

It was after that time that Rangi decided that kissing Kyoshi required a bit more...tact. She sent a note to Kyoshi's quarters telling her to meet her at the pond behind the estate after midnight when she knew her mother would be dead asleep. 

Kyoshi was there by the time Rangi sneaked past her mother'sbedroom and reached the pond. 

"Are you sure your mom is asleep?" Kyoshi managed to say before Rangi was on her dragging her down to the grassy ground. 

Their lips were moving together in a flurry and Kyoshi climbed on top of her pressing her into the grass. Rangi moaned and deepened their kiss, sliding her hands into Kyoshi's hair. 

They made out heavily for a whole hour before they returned to their rooms. When Rangi returned Hei-Ran was sitting on her bed looking grumpy. 

She stood up with a sigh and handed Rangi a fresh set of pajamas. "For spirit sake Rangi, at least go to her bedroom, you're soaked and covered in grass! You're gonna catch your death child!" 

The second time Rangi snuck out she did go to Kyoshi's bedroom and their makeout session...progressed. 

It started off slow and gentle and then before they knew it clothes was thrown all over the room and Kyoshi's fingers were pumping into her. 

Rangi was moaning, eyes clenched shut, and hands pressed against the headboard as Kyoshi moved gently as to not aggravate her injury but so firm and just delicious. 

"Uhh Kyoshi," Rangi breathed out gripping onto her back with her nails and kissing her throat. 

"Is this okay?" 

"Mm yes," Rangi groaned. "Harder." 

"I don't wanna hurt you..." 

"Harder Kyoshi," Rangi demanded arching up. "P-please." 

Kyoshi obeyed moving harder and deeper. Rangi's moans increased and the headboard started banging against the wall. Kyoshi pressed gentle kisses on Rangi's cheek and jaw as she moved harder and harder. 

"Ooo Kyoshi," Rangi squeaked trembling. "Yes don't stop, oh spirits!" 

"You feel so good Rangi," Kyoshi breathed. "I love you." 

"Ah!" Rangi arched up with her eyes clenched shut. Kyoshi moaned loudly and kept her motions going as Rangi trembled and contracted around her fingers. 

By the time Rangi returned to her room, she was a complete mess and it was nearly dawn. Still, her mom was waiting for her. 

"So you're a woman now huh?" Hei-Ran said with a small smirk. 

"Spirits mother," Rangi groaned. 

Hei-Ran let out a small chuckle and handed Rangi a towel, "Go take a bath." 


	2. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Soft/Domestic

Rangshi Week: Day 2 

Home

It's over finally. Weeks of fighting and arguing in Ba Sing Se came to an end and Kyoshi and her Kyoshi warriors were finally able to come home. 

She knew it would be short lived because that little shithead Chin was gaining more and more power and she probably needed to step in soon. The whole issue in Ba Sing Se was because of Chin in the first place! The Earth King a young naive man named King Wen was terrified of Chin's growing influence and decided to show strength by oppressing his people. 

Kyoshi and the warriors had to go stop a civil war in Ba Sing Se and she would probably just stay in town for a few days before she had to go deal with Chin. 

Coming home to her private cabin in Kyoshi village was her favorite part of her job. Even after 194 years on it she still loved it more than anything in the world. 

She was also glad she taught Rangi Lao Ge's method of unaging because coming home meant seeing Rangi every single time, excited and still youthful. She used to come with the warriors on missions, still serving as Kyoshi's bodyguard and coming home together meant relaxation and a lot of sex, but 15 years ago they used a donor and help from kind spirits to conceive their daughter Koko that was biologically both of theirs and Rangi stayed home with her now. 

The moment Kyoshi entered the cabin, thin arms were wrapped around her waist and a face was pressed into her bosom. 

"Mom!" 

Kyoshi laughed and rubbed her back. "Koko sweetie, I've missed you." 

"We were really worried," Koko said breaking the hug. "Mama's messenger hawk sent us news a couple of days ago that the Ba Sing Se riots against King Wen were worsening." 

"They were," Kyoshi said. "We are all so exhausted but I finally talked some sense into the Earth King and he appeased the demands of the rioters. Hopefully I won't be back there anytime soon." 

"Good cause I missed you and I wanna spend time with you," Koko said grabbing Kyoshi's wrist and pulling her out to the yard. "Look what I learned to do." 

Koko crouched into a Earthbending stance and lifted up a single finger. A small pebble popped up off the ground and Koko made a swinging motion with her finger sending the pebble flying into a tiny can several meters away. 

Kyoshi laughed in delight. "You learned Lek's signature move!" 

"Mama was telling me stories about him and how that was his cool thing and I wanted to learn that," Koko said. "Now if you would teach me what you guys did to look like you're in your twenties when you're actually 210 years old!" 

"Oh that is amazing my little girl, I'm so proud of you," Kyoshi said."But no, I won't be teaching you anything we learned from our serial killer friend." 

"Dang it fine," Koko sighed. "I guess I'll just age and die like a normal person." 

"Normal is what we're going for Koko," Kyoshi said. 

"I am a great earthbender though, I learned Lek's move in two days!" Koko said grinning proudly. 

"It was actually pretty incredible how quickly she learned it, Lek would have been proud," Rangi said from the yard doorway. 

Kyoshi beamed. "Rangi." 

"You took longer than expected Kyoshi," Rangi said huffing. "You didn't mess up any traditions again did you?" 

"Thankfully this isn't the Fire Nation," Kyoshi said chuckling walking to her and pulling her in to a tight hug. 

Rangi wrapped her arms around her shoulders and Kyoshi held her waist. "When was the last time you ate?" 

Kyoshi broke their hug with a stammer. "Oh uh, we were in a rush to get home so we didn't really take any breaks..." 

"Kyoshi," Rangi scolded. 

"I'll go serve you some leftovers," Koko said chuckling. 

"Kyoshi you have to remember to eat well," Rangi said guiding her inside. "Remember what Lao Ge said, in order to maintain our bodies youthful we have to always remain healthy." 

"Yes yes right," Kyoshi said laughing softly. 

Rangi shoved her arm. "I'm not doing this whole process to stay with you forever for you to end up dying first!" 

"Well I am the Avatar..." 

"Dying in battle is different than dying by natural causes," Rangi said. "Plus if there was a battle that you would die in you can bet your ass that I would be right there with you." 

Kyoshi laughed. "Yeah I bet." 

"What is it with you two talking about death all the time?" Koko said setting a plate of food on the table. 

"Well we're supposed to be dead right now," Kyoshi said laughing, "So we talk about it." 

"Makes it easier to deal with," Rangi said as they sat at the table. 

"Dig in," Koko said. "I made it myself." 

"You did?" 

"I may not have turned out a Firebender like mama but I am a master of Fire Nation cuisine!" Koko said grinning. "Try it!" 

"It really is great," Rangi said. 

Kyoshi took a bite and hummed. "Oh Koko this is excellent." 

Koko beamed. "I'm so glad you like it mom. Anyways, I'm gonna go spend the night at Teela's." 

Kyoshi looked at her in shock. "On the first night I'm back?" 

"We'll spend the day together tomorrow," Koko said. "I know what you and mama get up to on your first nights back and I rather not be here." 

Kyoshi flushed and Rangi laughed. "Smart girl." 

Koko waved at them and called over her shoulder, "good night moms." 

Kyoshi returned back to her food red-faced. "When did she get so smart?" 

"Well she is my child too Kyoshi," Rangi said grinning. "Your earthbending, my brains." 

"Thank the spirits for that," Kyoshi said with a wry grin. 

"Finish your food," Rangi said standing up. "Then meet me upstairs for your welcome home desert." 


	3. Hold It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rngshi Week Day 3: Horse Stance

Rangshi Week: Day 3

Hold It

"Really Rangi this is ridiculous," Kyoshi sighed crouching low in her horse stance. "I am 225 years old ya know? I've been the Avatar for pretty much that entire time. Why do I still need to do stance training?" 

"Because you're lazy and I saw you trip when you were chasing King Wen's little _daofei_ spy down the village," Rangi said walking around her. "If you have a good horse stance you never trip." 

"Look I faced off against Firelord Zoryu, Chin the Conqueror, and Chief Killam in the Southern Water Tribe but the Earth King is far too powerful, I was just shaken up that he used my own brethren against me!" 

"Brethren?" Rangi scoffed. "Oh come off it Kyoshi. We were pledged to your parents' old _daofei_ troupe when we were teenagers. That was literally nearly two centuries ago. We have no ties to _daofei_ now and they do anything for a shiny yuan." 

"I was surprised that's all," Kyoshi said. "I don't need stance training." 

"Keep talking and I'm making you hold it for 20 minutes instead of 10." 

Kyoshi sighed and settled steadily. "Ugh fine." 

Rangi smirked and said, "good now time for some distraction." 

"D-distraction? You haven't done that in a long time," Kyoshi said gulping. 

"I know," Rangi said pressing up behind her and running her hands over her torso seductively. 

"R-Rangi what if Koko stops by?" 

"Koko is 30 years old living with her husband and toddler, she won't be coming over in the middle of the night," Rangi said. 

"It could be, uh, warrior business and she's my top general..." 

"My, Kyoshi," Rangi said kneeling down in front of Kyoshi with a smirk. "You sound...scared." 

"W-what! N-no! Nope I'm not of course not!" 

Rangi laughed. "Suuuure." 

Kyoshi let out a long sigh when Rangi started kissing up the inside of her leg and sliding under her skirt. 

"Just remember to hold it," Rangi called out before kissing her inner thighs and gripping the waistband of Kyoshi's underwear. 

"Rangi please," Kyoshi breathed. 

"It's only been two minutes," Rangi said sliding the underwear down to as far as they could with Kyoshi's wide stance then burning them off of her with little wisps of fire. "You still have 8 minutes hold it!" 

Kyoshi let out a small whine. "You don't even need 8 minutes to finish me off Rangi." 

Rangi chuckled. "I know." 

Kyoshi let out a cry when Rangi pressed forward and licked up Kyoshi's slit with one long swipe. She held her horse stance as firmly as she could but Rangi's tongue was swirling and licking and flicking the perfect spots with the precision of a perfectionist firebending master. 

"Spirits Rangi," Kyoshi moaned. 

Rangi hummed against her and kept her motions going strong as she pushed two of her fingers in. 

"Fuck! Ohhhh!" 

Rangi pulled her mouth away to say, "hold it." 

"I can't Rangi oh spirits, that feels so good I...can't!" 

"Hold it!" Rangi said pulling her head out from underneath Kyoshi's skirt and keeping her fingers pumping in and out slowly. 

"Uh!" Kyoshi moaned clenching her eyes shut. "Rangi please." 

"Hooooold it!"

She pumped her fingers faster and harder and Kyoshi's legs started shaking. 

"Hold it or I'll stop!" 

"P-please, please Rangi," Kyoshi was struggling. 

Rangi smirked and said, "aaaaaand time!" 

Kyoshi lurched forward and gripped onto Rangi's shoulders as the orgasm hit her hard. Kyoshi trembled and trembled over and over again as Rangi slowly led her onto the ground. 

After Kyoshi calmed herself down she cuddled up to Rangi's side who gently caressed her head. 

"That's a good girl Kyoshi," Rangi said softly. "But you barely held it. We're gonna have to practice it everyday now." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys are enjoying my submissions


	4. Asylum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 4: Hurt/Comfort. This is the main story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning: Torture, angst

Rangshi Week Day 4:

Asylum 

Kyoshi stared at the white wall right in front of her ignoring the sound of her door squeaking open. The nurse with the scrunched up angry face was working today and Kyoshi made sure to make no expressions of pain as she enjoyed inflicting it. It was the only way she could rebel in this spirit-forsaken place. 

The nurse plastered a smirk on her face as she jabbed Kyoshi's arm with a more massive than necessary needle and pushed it in way too fast. The burning medication spread through her body and made Kyoshi feel like she was being burned alive. 

The nurse made a twisted sneer and flicked the thick metal cuffs that were around her wrists. "What happened poor Avatar?" she cooed in that gruffy cruel voice. "You can't bend with these off?" 

Kyoshi looked at her directly with narrowed eyes. She wanted to cry and scream all at the same time but she settled for, "where's Rangi?" 

The nurse laughed and opened Kyoshi's chart to start writing. "That is the only thing you have said in the past 253 years Avatar. Hasn't it occurred to you that maybe she's dead by now?" 

They always say that but Kyoshi refuses to believe that to be true. They kept her alive and young this long even after living over 200 years herself along with Rangi using Lao Ge's methods. They were brought here together for their "unnatural" crime of being in love and then they killed her for a few moments to continue the Avatar line. 

She could only hope her successor would end Earth King Wen for this terrible injustice he committed. Though even if they didn't, surely King Wen is dead by now.

"Dr. Ping will be in shortly," the nurse said standing up. 

Kyoshi grimaced. Dr. Ping was the worst. All the doctors were terrible but Dr. Ping had a...special brand of sadism that was bone-chilling. She stared at the blank wall again and waited. 

It only took Dr. Ping a few minutes to enter her...cell, but he didn't come alone. 

"I apologize for the delay," he said. "My last patient was being...difficult again so I decided to bring her with me on the rest of my rounds." 

He tossed a slender petite woman in a thick white straight jacket onto her knees on the floor right in front of Kyoshi. Kyoshi gasped and moved to a sitting position. The girl's jet black hair was in a messy top knot and she had pale white skin and golden eyes just like... 

"Rangi?" 

Dr. Ping laughed. "Oh come off it Avatar Kyoshi, do you really think I would bring that...sinner here to give you two a sinful reunion?" 

The girl looked up at Kyoshi with wide eyes. It was a look of both recognition and fear that she always got during her Avatarhood. It was when Kyoshi also knew that this girl was certainly Fire Nation but she was not Rangi. 

"You see Princess Azula," Dr. Ping said crouching down beside the girl and pulling her head back roughly by her top knot. Kyoshi's breath hitched at the dishonorable action, Dr. Ping knew exactly what he was doing. "We don't just rehabilitate war criminals here." 

"Rehabilitate?" Azula shot back with a sneer. "You don't even know the meaning of that word!" 

"Shut up!" Dr. Ping shoved her head roughly then slapped her across the jaw so hard she tumbled onto the ground. 

Kyoshi saw the blood that spilled from her mouth splatter all over the floor. Did he do these things to Rangi too? This Azula person was so very much like Rangi, Kyoshi was certain even after 253 years Rangi would still be kicking and screaming. 

To Kyoshi's surprise, Azula laughed a low cruel laugh that was very much not like Rangi at all. "I have to admit I never expected Zuko to throw me in here," Azula said. "I wonder if my dear brother knew you would keep me young and healthy so you could continue torturing me for all eternity. 66 years in this hellhole. I have to say I'm proud of him, perhaps he made a good Firelord after all." 

Kyoshi's eyes widened. This girl was a Fire Nation princess? Looks like Zoryu's legacy didn't change much in regards to their ruthlessness. 

"Well," Dr. Ping said pressing his knee into her spine and making her whimper in pain. "He did stop coming to visit you after year seven." 

Azula clawed at the floor, her whimpers of agony increasing in volume as Dr. Ping pressed down harder with his knee. 

"Stop! Please!" Kyoshi cried. 

Dr. Ping snapped his head towards her then stood up off the girl. "You're right, how rude of me Avatar Kyoshi," he said delivering one more swift kick to Azula's ribs. "This is your session." 

Kyoshi stared him down unwilling to give him the satisfaction of seeing her fear. He pulled out a needle from his coat and walked towards Kyoshi with a smirk. "This is a new blend of my medication," Dr. Ping said shoving Kyoshi onto her back. "Perfect for sinners like you. I won't give it to you if I can prove my last medication worked. Say it Kyoshi: A romantic relationship between two women is unnatural, a relationship should be between a man and a woman." 

Kyoshi stared at him defiantly. What she had with Rangi for centuries was the most beautiful thing she ever experienced. She would never deny it or call it unnatural just to spare herself some pain. 

"That's why you imprisoned an Avatar?" Azula said incredulously from the ground. "That? You put that on the same level as war crimes? You people are insane! I loved a woman too! I never loved men!" 

Dr. Ping looked at her sharply. "Well I have enough medication for you too Princess. I shouldn't be surprised that a war-mongering sociopath like yourself is also a sinner of the worst kind." He turned back to Kyoshi. "Say it Avatar." 

Kyoshi grit her teeth and stared at him defiantly. She wouldn't say it. He could keep trying everyday for another 253 years and she would never ever say it. 

"Very well then," Dr. Ping said with a sneer pushing the needle into her arm. 

The pain was instantaneous. It was far worse than the burning serum they gave her to keep her young and alive, it was like knives cutting every inch of her skin. A scream ripped from her throat and Dr. Ping started laughing. The pain spread to every inch of her body and she couldn't stop screaming and crying. 

Even through the agony she could see Dr. Ping pull out an identical needle and crouch down beside Azula. 

"Now you Princess Azula," he said. "Say it or you'll be receiving the medication like Avatar Kyoshi here." 

Azula snarled at him. "Say what? That you're a mindless bigot? Men are stupid and useless! No man could ever make me cum so good like a woman can so you can shove that medication right up your ass!" 

"That's it!" Dr. Ping snapped uncapping the needle. "You're getting two doses you insolent brat!" 

Azula swung her legs around suddenly and wrapped them around his throat. He dropped the needle in surprise and gripped her thighs that were squeezing his neck like a lizard-snake killing its prey. 

Dr. Ping pulled on her legs to get himself set free and Kyoshi knew he would, it was only a matter of time, so she scrambled off the bed ignoring the searing pain and grabbed the needle he dropped. Without hesitation she jabbed it into his arm. 

Dr. Ping howled in pain and let go of Azula's legs. He was too busy writhing in pain to stop Azula's thighs from clamping tight around his throat. Kyoshi just stood there watching him choke and Azula didn't stop until Dr. Ping's body was unmoving and lifeless. 

She scrambled up to her feet afterwards and looked up at Kyoshi who was still just staring. 

"We have to get out of here before the nurses get here," Azula said urgently. 

"How?" Kyoshi said lifting up her hands. "These cuffs stop my bending. Plus they killed me for a few minutes to continue the Avatar line. I don't feel the Avatar spirit in me anymore. I'm not even sure I can bend." 

"Maybe not all four elements anymore but at least Earthbending you can," Azula said leaping over Dr. Ping's body and turning around. "Get this damn straight jacket off me!" 

"There's no earth here to bend!" Kyoshi cried. 

"Just get me out and I'll find you some damn earth!" 

"Can you firebend?" Kyoshi said unbuckling the straight jacket. 

Azula shrugged it off and tossed it aside. "Of course I can, but Avatar Aang took it away from me before my brother tossed me in here." 

Kyoshi frowned. "Those aren't good odds then." 

"But I can fight and you're a damn giant, we will bulldoze our way out of here if we have to," Azula said taking the royal pin out of her top knot and using it to remove the metal cuffs around Kyoshi's wrists. 

Kyoshi immediately tried to firebend and airbend but nothing happened. "Yeah, I can't bend the other elements." 

"Then let's find some earth," Azula said. "You should still be able to bend that because it's your natural element." 

Azula was bursting out of the room before Kyoshi could stop her. Hot-headed and impulsive just like Rangi. Rangi. This was her chance. If she could get out of here she could find Rangi. 

That was all the motivation she needed to run out after Azula. When she reached the hallway, Azula was kicking a nurse in the face and dodging another one with the grace and eloquence of an airbender. It was rare to see a bender fighting with the skill of a nonbender this way. It was something she never mastered even though Rangi always insisted she should. 

"You can't just rely on your brute strength Kyoshi," Rangi would say. "What if you aren't able to bend? What will save you then?" 

"Come on Avatar!" Azula cried. 

Kyoshi turned and gasped. Somehow Azula had knocked out a dozen nurses but more were coming. Brute strength it is. She ran forward like an eagle-bull and plowed right through the wall of nurses. Azula was right behind her slipping and slithering around her delivering swift punches and harsh kicks. 

Kyoshi was absolutely impressed. If this was her skill without even bending, as a bender she must have been formidable. 

"There!" Azula cried pointing straight ahead at a rocky wall. "Earth!" 

Kyoshi focused. She wasn't even sure it would work just like when she saved Yun from those daofei, but just like back then the earth rumbled and moved. Kyoshi focused her power and removed a large chunk of earth. She split it into smaller boulders and created a wall right behind them trapping the nurses. 

"Yes!" Azula said reaching the wall. "Dig us out of here! Hurry before they knock down the wall." 

After her final battle with Yun, Kyoshi mastered his burrowing technique. Jianzho had used it to survive her Avatar State onslaught and then Yun did when he stabbed Rangi in the back and nearly killed her. Kyoshi mastered it more to be able to defend against it if she happened to find any other earthbenders who knew that trick. She never actually used it in battle, but now it was convenient. 

She grabbed Azula by the waist and burrowed forward. They emerged on top of a rocky solitary mountain. Kyoshi recognized this area. It was an uninhabitable wasteland that was created by a spirit battle with Avatar Yangchen who was defending the humans once more. A perfect place to build an underground torture asylum. 

"We have to go back in," Kyoshi said. "Rangi is in there!" 

"You can't!" Azula said grabbing Kyoshi's wrist. "We were lucky to even find any earth in there. You won't last a minute and I can't help without my firebending. My fighting can only get us so far. We were lucky none of the nurses I fought were actually benders." 

Kyoshi looked at her in surprise. "You...want to help me?" 

"I wasn't lying when I said I loved a woman," Azula said. "I deserved to be in there. After your successor Avatar Roku died, the Fire Nation started a 100 year long war to conquer the entire world. My father was the last of the Firelords to fight in that war and I was his top general. I committed horrible war crimes. I took people from their homes and murdered so many people and I was only 14. Avatar Aang stopped my father and he along with my brother reformed the Fire Nation and captured me. I deserved this punishment and I don't think I can ever atone for the horrible things I've done. You got the same punishment for what? Loving someone? I may not be able to atone for the things I've done but I can at least help you." 

"You are so much like her you know," Kyoshi said sighing. "She's Fire Nation like you. Daughter of the best headmistress the Royal Fire Academy ever had, a lieutenant in the Fire Nation royal guard, and my personal bodyguard." 

Azula's eyes widened. "Headmistress? Those were always people from the Sei'naka clan. Hmm, that had to have been...Hei-Ran?" 

"Yes, Hei-Ran was her mother." 

Azula stood up tall with pride. "Now I have even more reason to save her, but we can't do this without help. We have to find Ty Lee. She's probably still alive...I hope. She was the woman I loved. Our relationship was difficult and toxic but she always helped me even when I was at my worst." 

"Is Ty Lee is powerful bender?" 

"No but she's close to Avatar Aang," Azula said. "Last I saw him he was my enemy. I can't just walk up to him and say 'hey help me out.' That is if he's still alive." 

"Which Avatar is he?" 

"Air Avatar." 

"So if he's not alive anymore we probably need to find a Water Avatar," Kyoshi said. "Surely either of them will recognize me and help. I am one of their past lives." 

"True, but we have to be able to find them in the first place," Azula said. "Last I knew, Ty Lee was one of the Kyoshi Warriors." 

Kyoshi looked at her in shock. "They're still around? I would have thought they would have dissolved after my...uh, death." 

"No, they're still alive and kicking with more honor than my brother Zuko," Azula said. 

"The honor thing was Rangi's contribution to the Kyoshi warriors." 

"Figures." 

"You know," Kyoshi said as they started walking out of the wasteland. "If your brother was working with the Air Avatar to stop your father's war of imperialism, I find it hard to believe he knew what they were doing to you down there." 

Azula frowned. "He stopped visiting me though. He used to come once a week without fail and then he just...stopped." 

"If he's still alive maybe we can ask him," Kyoshi said. "Unless you want like...revenge or something. I can tell you from experience that revenge is never good." 

"After the war was over I lost myself to revenge," Azula said. "I was being haunted by a spirit impersonating my mother and it influenced me to torture my brother in a quest to make him a ruthless Firelord. I got what I wanted when he captured me himself like seven years later. It wasn't until he was transporting me here that the spirit revealed itself to be an imposter who took it upon himself to punish bad people like me." 

"You were a victim of circumstance," Kyoshi said. "You were raised to fight that war. In a way you aren't different than...a friend of mine. He was bred and raised to be a killer and he turned out exactly like that." 

Azula looked at her for a moment then said, "Ty Lee used to say that you know." 

"Used to say what?" 

"That I was bred to do what I did," Azula said. "She said that I was a child then but I had the potential to grow and change just like Zuko did." 

Kyoshi watched her as her eyes watered and she struggled to stay in control. 

"I never believed her." 

"And do you believe her now?" 

Azula frowned. "I don't know." 

...

Kyoshi village looked very different than the last time she saw 2 centuries and a half ago. What was once small cabins and expansive farms were now metallic buildings, factories, and these strange contraptions on wheels that people travelled on to get from one side of the town to the other. 

Azula looked just as intrigued as she did so apparently these things weren't around 63 years ago either. 

Kyoshi saw the Kyoshi warriors approach on one of those contraptions with wheels. They all filed out of the vehicle when it stopped in front of them. The Kyoshi warriors lined up in a rank in front of them and pulled out their fans. 

The leader stepped forward and said, "What is your business here?" 

Azula studied the leader for a moment then said, "you must be the daughter of Suki and Sokka." 

The leader bristled. "No, they are my grandparents. How do you know them?" 

Azula shrugged. "Let's just say we're old friends. Are they still around?" 

The leader frowned. "They died long ago, before I was even born. Who are you and why are you in our village?" 

"Yagi," another of the warriors said to the leader. "That tall one looks exactly like Avatar Kyoshi." 

The leader, Yagi, looked at her then gasped. "Spirits!" 

"I get that a lot!" Kyoshi rushed to defend. It didn't seem like a great idea to tell everyone Avatar Kyoshi was still alive. "I'm just a really tall earthbender is all." 

Yagi nodded. "Oh. Well you look exactly like her, it's uncanny actually." 

"Well you know what they say everyone has a double in the world." 

"I guess," Yagi said. "But that doesn't excuse you. You haven't told me why you two are here." 

"We are looking for someone," Azula said. "She was a Kyoshi Warrior, her name is Ty Lee." 

Yagi looked surprised. "Ty Lee, the Chi Blocking master? Oh she was taken from here years ago. It happened like 50 years ago or something. Firelord Zuko came and told us that he was informed that his sister died in that rehab hospital she was in and Ty Lee didn't take it very well. She kinda...went a little crazy, so Firelord Zuko and my father took her to the rehab center too. We were told two years later that she killed herself at the center." 

Azula looked like she was about to have a panic attack and Kyoshi placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. 

"How is it that you know my grandparents and Master Ty Lee?" Yagi said suspiciously. "You don't look old enough to have known them. I'm pretty sure I'm older than you." 

"She's older than she looks. Listen we've been isolated for a while," Kyoshi said taking over from Azula who apparently couldn't talk anymore. "Do you guys happen to know where we can find Avatar Aang?" 

Yagi's face contorted. "Wow you really must have been isolated and you must be waaaay older than you look because Avatar Aang died twenty years ago." 

Azula looked stricken again. 

"Oh I guess we have," Kyoshi said shifting nervously. "Um, who is the Avatar now then?" 

"Avatar Korra," Yagi said. "You can find her in Republic City." 

"Thank you," Kyoshi said. "If you can just direct us there we will be on our way." 

Yagi still looked at them extremely suspiciously but pointed to a massive blimp-looking contraption. "That air ship is heading to Republic City now, you can catch a ride...IF you tell me who the hell you are." 

Kyoshi looked at Azula uncertainly. Azula seemed to snap out of her haze and said, "You know that rehab center you were talking about? Well we need the Avatar's help against these horrible people who are torturing people in an underground chamber. They keep them young and torture them for decades...even centuries." 

Yagi looked between them for a moment then looked more closely at Kyoshi. "You really are Avatar Kyoshi aren't you?" 

"Please," Azula said. "Let us ride on that airship. We need the Avatar's help. They have Ty Lee down there I'm sure of it." 

Yagi looked alarmed. "If they have one of our veteran warriors down there then we are gonna help." 

"And we will definitely need it," Kyoshi said. "But first we need to find the Avatar." 

Yagi motioned to the ship. "Her name is Korra, and you will find her either on Air Temple Island or with her wife, Asami Sato." 

Kyoshi's eyes widened in surprise. 

Yagi smiled. "Yeah, it's allowed now." 

...

Republic City was massive. Kyoshi was in absolute awe. Not even Ba Sing Se was as glamorous as this. The moment it came into view Azula said, "this is what became of Yu Dao? Wow." 

It was extremely easy to find Air Temple Island. It was in the middle of the ocean surrounding the city and it wasn't hard for Azula and Kyoshi to catch a free ferry that was taking Acolytes over to the Island. 

When they arrived to the island they saw that there was some sort of party in swing. There were airbenders everywhere and dignitaries from all the nations. 

"This is bizarre," Azula said to Kyoshi. "Last time I was around Aang was the only airbender cause Firelord Sozin slaughtered them all. He couldn't have had this many children." 

"I'm sorry Firelord Sozin did what?!" 

"Azula?" 

They both turned towards a hunched over old man with a burn scar on his face standing next to an old water tribe woman with two distinctive hair curls across her face and two young women one water tribe and very muscular and the other a tall gorgeous woman with long wavy black hair and green eyes. 

Azula looked at the old man and smiled. "Zuko." 

"Holy crap!" the young water tribe woman ran right up to Kyoshi with wide eyes. "Avatar Kyoshi?" 

Kyoshi knew right away that this girl was the current Avatar. She could feel it. 

"What the hell is going on?" the old woman said. 

Azula sneered at her. "My, Katara, you've sure aged." 

"But we can still kick your somehow still young ass!" 

Azula glanced over at the blind old woman who joined them already crouched in an earthbending stance. 

"Go for it Toph, it's not like I can bend or anything," Azula said shrugging.

The entire party had stopped and was looking at them. 

"How is this possible?" Zuko said raising his hands to stop Toph from attacking. "Azula died 50 years ago." 

"And Kyoshi died 250 years ago! Or else I wouldn't even be here!" the Avatar said. 

"Please," Kyoshi said before anyone else interjected. "Avatar Korra, we need your help. Everything will be explained." 

Korra looked at her face. "So you really are Avatar Kyoshi?" 

"Yes, and I'm really Azula," Azula interjected. "And we are still young and kicking because of that rehab center you put me in." 

Zuko bristled. "What? But how? They told me..." 

"They lied," Azula said. "They have an underground lab where they inject their 'patients' with some really painful shit to make us stay young forever. And then they tortured us to cleanse us of our sins." 

"250 years ago they captured me and my wife Rangi and put us in that lab to cleanse us because they believed love should be between a man and a woman," Kyoshi said. "They killed me temporarily to continue the Avatar cycle then brought me back and put these bands around my wrists that took my bending." 

"Spirits that's awful," the gorgeous woman standing beside Avatar Korra said. 

Korra grabbed the woman's hand and said, "We have to put an end to that place." 

"Agreed," Zuko said then turned to Azula. "Azula I didn't know that place was doing that. If I had known I would have never put you in there, I'm so sorry." 

Azula frowned. "I know Zuko. In all that time I kinda always knew you couldn't do that to me. The point is this place still has Kyoshi's wife and Ty Lee." 

Zuko's eyes widened. "Oh spirits Ty Lee! I put her in there too! They told me she committed suicide but...she didn't did she?" 

"I don't believe so," Kyoshi said. "I can only earthbend now and Azula had her bending taken away by Avatar Aang. We need help." 

"And you got it," Zuko said looking determined. 

"I'm going too," Katara said. 

"Me too," Toph said. "If the complex is made of metal they're in big trouble." 

"And the new team Avatar got your back too," a tall slender man said. 

The shorter stocky man with green eyes beside him hit his arm repeatedly saying, "Mako Mako Mako it's Avatar Kyoshi! Like the actual Avatar Kyoshi!" 

"I know Bolin I see her," the first man responded. 

"If we are invading an underground lab of torture without even knowing any information we need all the help we can get," Korra said walking up to Azula and pressing her thumb against her forehead. 

Her eyes glowed with the Avatar state and Azula gasped loudly. 

"Avatar Korra no!" Katara cried. 

"No offense to your husband Master Katara, but after Amon, I don't believe in taking people's bending from them," Korra said stepping away from Azula. 

Azula snapped her fingers and created a small ball of blue flame. A grin broke out on her face as she got rid of the flames and launched onto Korra into a tight hug. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" 

Korra laughed and hugged her back. "Just don't abuse it okay? I've heard stories about you." 

Azula backed away from her with a grimace. "Well that rehab center of hell made me relive my crimes and feel the pain I caused one person at a time." 

"Spirits Azula," Zuko breathed. "I'm so sorry." 

"Stop apologizing Zu-Zu," Azula said. "Just help me save Ty Lee." 

Zuko gave her one determined nod. 

"Let's go then," Korra said. "Take us there." 

...

When Asami's airship approached the wasteland they could immediately see the chaos below. Guards were searching along the wasteland as giant ships were dismantling the underground lab. 

"They're trying to escape!" Azula growled hitting the window. 

"Then let's slow them down," Kyoshi pushed open the airship door waved her hands. 

The earth of the wasteland rumbled like a massive wave knocking down every single guard on it. 

Korra and Katara moved beside Kyoshi and raised their fists in the air. 

The water below parted knocking the giant ship away and revealing the massive metallic structure. 

"Kyoshi, Lord Zuko, Azula, and Toph," Korra called. "We'll invade the structure." She turned to the others and shouted out, "Lin, Opal, Master Katara, and Mako take down that ship. Asami, Bolin, Tenzin, and the rest of the airbenders take care of the guards." 

The moment the airship landed everyone burst out. Kyoshi burrowed them into the complex without even a shred of hesitation. She needed to find Rangi. No matter what it took. 

"Loud idiots," Toph said placing her hands on metallic walls inside. Moments later there was a metallic screech and loud grunting of people being hit. 

"Is she bending the metal?" Kyoshi said wide eyed. "How is that possible?" 

"We bend the earth within the metal," Korra said stomping the floor sending a metal plate hurtling towards two more guards that tried to run at them. 

"You can do it too?" Kyoshi was in awe. 

"Let's go!" Azula called running headfirst down the hall. 

Yeah, just like Rangi. 

"You look a bit slow there brother." 

"Give me break I'm 90!" Zuko said it meekly but released a ball of flame at several guards. Azula was just as agile as she was during their escape but this time she was sending curtains of blue flame flying everywhere. Korra joined into the fray of fire with blasts of her own as well as metal plates and Toph guided Kyoshi through the fight with a protective metal wall. 

Kyoshi focused on getting to the other patient rooms but did notice Azula hitting someone with a bolt of lightning. She had only met one other person who could do that and it wasn't a pleasant experience at all. 

Kyoshi reached the rooms first and started checking each one. When they weren't Rangi she would tell them to escape and keep going. She burst through a door a young skinny girl with a long brown braid jumped away with a surprised yelp. 

"I already got treatment today please! No more!" 

"Ty Lee," Toph said beside her. 

Kyoshi looked at her again. She was soft and delicate. Someone whom she found hard to believe would be with someone as hard as Azula, but could also see taming the wild fire girl. 

Ty Lee blinked several times and stepped closer tentatively to Toph. "T-Toph? I-Is that you? H-how...how long have I b-been here?" 

"50 years but you don't look a day over 20," Toph said with a scoff. "So not fair." 

"Ty Lee!" 

Azula burst into the room in a flurry of blue flames. 

Ty Lee gasped. "A-Azula?" she stepped forward and touched her face softly. "B-but how? How is this possible? Y-you died and it's been..." 

"I know Ty Lee, I know and all will be explained right now we have to get out of here," Azula said taking the slender woman's hands in her own. 

Ty Lee surged forward and kissed Azula hard. Azula returned the kiss with fervor. 

"Oh I can so hear that," Toph said grabbing Kyoshi by the wrist. "Come on ex-Avatar we gotta keep going. Though you are the opposite of twinkletoes though. You stomp like hippo-bear!" 

"Um, thanks?" 

Toph snorted. "Not a compliment." 

They burst through several more doors but Kyoshi noticed Zuko and Korra were looking through rooms too so she started calling out, "Rangi! Rangi!" 

"Kyoshi?" 

Kyoshi snapped her head towards the sound. 

"Kyoshi? Is that you? They told me you were dead! Kyoshi!" 

Kyoshi barreled through the door Korra was about to open so hard it nearly snapped off it's hinges. Rangi not only had the non-bending cuff on her wrists but she was also tied to the bed. She expected nothing less for her little hot-head. 

"Kyoshi," she cried bursting into tears as Kyoshi started yanking her free from the bed not caring that the metallic wires were cutting her hands. 

"Hey wait," Korra gently pulled Kyoshi away. She made a motion with her hand and all the metallic strips on her washed away. 

Rangi looked at Korra with suspicion. "Who is this and what the hell kind of bending was that? Did she bend metal?" 

"This is Avatar Korra," Kyoshi said. "She is my successor 3 cycles over." 

"3 cycles?" Rangi said looking at Kyoshi with shock. "That's how long we've been here?" 

"253 years to be exact," Kyoshi said helping Rangi stand. "I'll catch you up later, right now we need to get out of here." 

Rangi wrapped her arms around Kyoshi's neck and sobbed into her chest. "Kyoshi they made me watch when they killed you and I couldn't do anything. And then I heard rumors that they brought you back after they took me from the room but the doctors kept saying those rumors were lies. I didnt know what to believe Kyoshi." 

"Hey shh it's okay," Kyoshi said holding her tight. "I'm here Rangi. I'm okay, I'm alive." 

There was a loud crash followed by Toph yelling out, "the whole thing is coming down, everyone is evacuated we gotta go now!" 

"Come on!" Korra said. 

Kyoshi and Rangi ran out after Korra where Zuko, Azula, and Ty Lee were guiding the rest of the prisoners to the tunnel and Toph was redirecting large pieces of metal that were falling down. 

"Run! Go!" Korra cried. Her eyes gleamed with the Avatar state and she released a gust of wind so hard it sent all the falling shards flying. She made a air bubble, grabbed Toph by the waist and started zooming towards the tunnel. Azula and Zuko boosted themselves faster with flames under their feet while Ty Lee ran with the other prisoners. 

Rangi grabbed Kyoshi by the waist and propelled them faster with firebending under her feet too. 

When they reached the tunnel Kyoshi immediately started burrowing prisoners through in small batches. Hopefully the rest of their team took care of the guards above. 

Korra stood beside her and helped with the burrowing process as Toph went back to redirecting shards of metal away from them. 

Finally all the prisoners were through and both Kyoshi and Korra gathered Toph, Zuko, Azula, Ty Lee, and Rangi and burrowed through. 

On the top Kyoshi noticed that all the guards were subdued and the ship was taken down. The airbenders and Korra's wife Asami were helping the former prisoners onto the air ship where Katara was starting to check and heal them. 

"The mastermind behind this was an awful Earth King from generation ago," Lin said as they emerged. "Queen Hou-Ting continued the operation but King Wu had no idea this was going on. He's on his way now with the Earth Democracy forces to apprehend these inhumane criminals and make sure this entire operation is shut down. Mako and I will be staying behind to help." 

"Thanks Lin," Korra said. "The rest of us should get home. We have a lot of people to help." 

"Zuko look at you," Ty Lee said hugging him tight. "You're so old now!" 

"90 but hey I still did well in there!" 

"Technically I'm supposed to be 87 so," Ty Lee shrugged. 

Zuko placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "I'm so sorry I put you in there Ty Lee. I had no idea..."

"Hey no Zuko it's alright," Ty Lee said. "You didn't know." 

"At least tell me," Rangi said as they walked tiredly onto the airship. "Did someone kill that bastard Earth King Wen?" 

"Oh I learned about that guy in school!" Toph said with a scoff. "Avatar Roku had to end him when he started slaughtering his own people. Real piece of work." 

"Avatar Roku was my direct successor?" Kyoshi said. 

"Yep," Toph said. "My family really liked him. The Beifongsalways loved having friends in high political places." 

Kyoshi and Rangi looked at each other then at Toph. "You're a Beifong?" Kyoshi said. 

Toph scoffed. "You've heard my family name huh? Hmm you must have known...hmm oh Lu Beifong if my math is right. He was a reeeeal piece of work. Or maybe Gollan, Frey, or Seiya. You did have a long life." 

"You are definitely not like any Beifong I ever met," Rangi commented. 

"Good, I take that as a compliment," Toph said grinning. "Lin is my daughter. She isn't like the Beifongs either and neither is my other daughter Su even though she is quite wealthy." 

"This is so mind boggling," Rangi said. 

"Yeah, I know," Kyoshi said. 

"Hah! Wait til I tell you about the 100 year war!" 

...

"Everyone is in good health," Katara said as all the prisoners huddled together in the hangar of the airship. She was standing with the rescue team and of course Ty Lee and Rangi. "Without the serums you will age regularly now but I believe you will have shorter life spans as did my husband the late Avatar Aang. Being encased in ice for 100 years really did a number on him. He was 67 when he died of natural causes, but technically he was really 167." 

"My wife Asami built brand new homes all over Republic City," Korra said. "We would be happy to help you move in. If you would prefer to live in your native lands, air nomads there's plenty of room on Air Temple Island, Lord Zuko says his daughter the Firelord would be happy to take in any new citizens as did King Wu. I am the daughter of the Chief of the Southern Water Tribe and the cousin of the chiefs of the Northern Water Tribe so I could help you there too." 

"You should all get some rest now," Katara said. "We are using coasting speed so we should arrive to Republic City in three days. The airbenders will show you to your rooms." 

The hangar erupted in chatter as airbenders walked in to help guide prisoners and Asami walked up to Kyoshi, Rangi, Azula, and Ty Lee with Korra by her side. 

"We will show you to your rooms," Asami said to them. "Follow us." 

As they split off from the group and started walking down the hall Kyoshi said, "Thank you Avatar Korra and Asami Sato. We couldn't have done this without you." 

"That's what Avatars are supposed to do," Korra said. 

"Have you talked to me in your spirit quests?" Kyoshi said. 

"Yeah but I guess now I know that wasn't really you but Raava's memory of you." 

"Raava?" 

Korra glanced at her. "The Avatar spirit that lives within us. My Raava had to be reborn so I no longer have a connection with my past lives. They are a part of me still but I can't talk to them." 

Kyoshi frowned. "That's very difficult. I remember so many times Kuruk and Yangchen helped me through so many things. I honestly don't think I would have been able to do it without them." 

"There were many times I could have used Aang's help but you know what I figured it out," Korra said smiling at her. "I was never really alone anyways. I always have Raava with me." 

"Yes Raava," Kyoshi said. "I can...sense her somehow." 

"I bet," Korra said. "She was a part of you too you know." 

"For over 200 years!" Kyoshi said chuckling. "I'm glad they let the Avatar cycle continue. Avatar Roku finished my work with King Wen and you...from what I've seen, you're an excellent Avatar." 

Korra blushed lightly. "Me? R-really?" 

Kyoshi smiled and nodded. "I could never bend metal like that, and I don't think I ever managed to control the Avatar state like you did in there and when you gave Azula her bending back. I didn't know we could take bending or give bending to someone like that!" 

"That was an accomplishment done by Avatar Aang," Korra said. "I can't take credit for that one." 

"Yeah," Azula said. "He used it for the first time on my father. Then...well me, but I deserved it I suppose." 

"No one deserves to have a piece of them ripped from them like that," Korra said. "So listen, Azula and Ty Lee, Lord Zuko told me that he would like you guys to return with him to the Fire Nation to live the rest of your lives in the Royal Palace. Firelord Izumi is happy to take youin but she wanted me to make sure you weren't gonna gun for the throne or anything." 

Azula laughed. "I gave up on wanting to be Firelord a long time ago Avatar Korra. I don't even really want to live in the Fire Nation. I definitely want to start off there but," she looked at Ty Lee with a smile. "I would rather spend the rest of my days traveling the world with Ty Lee. That is if she'll have me." 

"Here's your room," Asami said stopping in front of a door. 

"Hell yeah I'll have you," Ty Lee said taking Azula's hand and pulling her into the room. "In fact I'll have you right now." 

Azula grinned then shot a wave back at the rest of them before shutting the door behind them. 

"Girl has the right idea," Rangi muttered clinging onto Kyoshi. 

Kyoshi chuckled and nodded. "Agreed." 

"Good thing your room isn't that much further," Korra said laughing. "I also wanted to offer you some options too. I am the Avatar now but Kyoshi if you wanted to be on my team I would welcome you, if not, Yagi and the rest of the Kyoshi Warriors would love for you to join them." 

"They came out of nowhere and helped us take down the guards and ships," Asami said. "We were really outnumbered and they leveled the playing field. They told me their offer before they left." 

Kyoshi glanced at Rangi and said, "You know Rangi and I kept ourselves alive for over 200 years using an ancient guru method and we could probably do it again and live for another 200 years trying to protect the world but...I'm tired." 

Rangi smiled wryly. "Me too. I'm so so tired." 

"It would be nice to be able to just retire and live out our days in peace," Kyoshi said. 

Korra smiled. "I get that. I'm tired all the time. Maybe taking the Kyoshi Warriors' offer might be a good idea. They can give you all the comfort and peace you seek." 

Kyoshi smiled at Rangi who hugged her tight. 

"You know I've been trying not to get all starstruck like Bolin around you Avatar Kyoshi," Asami said. "You were always my favorite Avatar until I met Korra that is. My great great great grandmother on my mother's side was a Kyoshi Warrior actually. She was a great earthbender and became leader of the warriors after your supposed death." 

"Wow! Really?" Kyoshi said. 

"But you have Fire Nation in you too, I can see it," Rangi said. 

"Yes I do," Asami said. "My dad's side. I am not a bender though." 

"What was that warrior's name?" Kyoshi said. "If she took over after my disappearance I must have known her."

"Oh um," Asami looked pensive. "My mother told me her name was Koko." 

Kyoshi and Rangi looked at each other with a raised brow. 

Asami looked at them. "You knew her?" 

"Very well actually," Kyoshi said. "She was our daughter." 

Asami's jaw dropped. 

"Wait, what?" Korra cried. 

Rangi nodded in confirmation. "Koko was conceived with the help of a spirit who took the sperm of a donor we choose and combined it with both of our genes to create Koko. She was biologically both of ours." 

"Holy crap," Korra said. 

"So," Asami looked at them. "You two are my super great grandmothers then?" 

Kyoshi laughed and nodded her head. "Guess so." 

"We can live in Kyoshi Island but I would like to get to know you more since you're," Rangi said shyly, "You know...family." 

"Y-yeah," Asami said nodding. "My mother died when I was young and my dad died...a few months ago. So I don't really have anyone else." 

"You have us," Kyoshi said smiling. 

"And me!" Korra said grinning. "Though, since Kyoshi is your super great grandmother and I am her reincarnation...what does that make me?" 

Asami made a face. "My wife. Let's not complicate that Korra." 

"It's best if you don't," Kyoshi agreed. "My past life wanted to sleep with Rangi's mother and I just ignored it." 

Rangi snapped her head towards her. "Excuse me WHAT!?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It got intense :3


	5. Yagi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rangshi Week: Day 5 Kyoshi Warriors

Rangshi Week Day 5:

Yagi

The house they were set up with in Kyoshi City formerly Kyoshi Island was massive. Asami Sato, whom they found out was their descendant, had plenty of money to spare and the Kyoshi Warriors were happy to give anything they wanted to their original creator and her wife who had a big part in their creation as well. 

"This is very different than when we lived here before," Rangi said looking out the window of their loft. "Those Satomobile things are unreal." 

"I can't believe our super great granddaughter is the one who makes them." 

"I can," Rangi said. "She got my brains through the generations." 

Kyoshi laughed. "Powerful trait. Hey Rangi?" 

She brushed up against Rangi's back and kissed her temple softly as Rangi sighed and said, "yeah?" 

"Do you think Koko had more kids then just baby Hei-Ran II?" 

Rangi turned her head slightly and pursed her lip. "It's possible. Asami said she knew her great great great grandmother was Koko but she never said if it was through Hei-Ran. It could have been from another child Koko could have had after we...disappeared." 

"Or it could have been from Hei-Ran and maybe Koko had more kids that had kids you know?" Kyoshi said. "Not to mention how many kids Hei-Ran herself could've had and they could've had. Potentially we can have dozens of descendants out there that we don't even know about." 

Rangi blinked. "That's a bit...overwhelming." 

"Yeah," Kyoshi said. "I kinda don't wanna know but at the same time I'm really curious." 

Rangi turned in her arms and hugged her shoulders. "I would like to know how Koko turned out. I feel so bad that I never got to say goodbye to her. She probably cried so much." 

Kyoshi frowned. "She probably thought she might lose one of us but to lose both of us at the same time...must have been hard." 

"It was for me," Rangi said. "Every single second of those 253 years trapped in that hell, I wished I was dead. I would have preferred to be dead than continue on without you and without Koko." 

Kyoshi frowned. "Me too baby. But that's over now, we need to leave that all behind." 

Rangi nodded determined and said, "and we can do that by learning about our new world and finding out about Koko and her lineage." 

"Maybe the Kyoshi warriors can help us with that," Kyoshi said smiling. 

Rangi smiled. "Good idea." 

...

Yagi led them into the large dojo on the outskirts of the city where the rest of warriors were already there sweating and straining while holding deep horse stances. 

"It's how we start every training session," Yagi said as they walked past them. "Been a tradition for centuries." 

Kyoshi glanced at Rangi who looked so smug Kyoshi wanted to kiss her so bad. 

"So here we catalogue the history of our former Kyoshi warriors," Yagi said motioning to a large library. "We have followed their lineage as far as we could so we should have a decent amount about your daughter. Especially since she was our first leader after you." 

Yagi led them to the far end of the library and pulled out a large book made of parchment that had dozens of pages written on it. 

"Our historians update these books every week," Yagi said sitting with Kyoshi and Rangi on both sides of her and opening the book. 

"Have you read any of these?" Kyoshi said. 

"No, there's not much to know," Yagi said shrugging. "My grandmother Suki was a Kyoshi warrior and she had a son with her husband Sokka. She died in an attack on Firelord Zuko when my dad was a teenager and then my grandpa died of natural causes a few years later. My dad only had me. That's it. Nothing more to it." 

"Sounds tragic," Rangi said frowning. 

Yagi frowned. "It was. I don't think either my Grandaunt Katara or my father really got over my grandparents' deaths." 

"I'm sorry," Kyoshi said softly. 

Yagi smiled at them. "Thanks. Anyways, here it says Koko had two children, a daughter named Hei-Ran who also became a Kyoshi warrior and a son named Kelsang." 

"Kelsang?" Kyoshi repeated with a small gasp. "She named him after..." 

Rangi smiled. "Yeah, she did." 

"Kelsang was a business type man and moved to Ba Sing Se when he reached adulthood," Yagi continued on. "He married young and had three kids." 

"Alright it's getting bigger," Rangi said nervously. 

"The eldest Deiro was the only one of the three to have children," Yagi said. "The second eldest Alo died in battle at a young age since he was a Dai Li soldier, and the youngest Seila just never married or anything." 

"How many kids did Deiro have?" Kyoshi said. 

"Two," Yagi said. "Twin girls, Neela and Seela." 

"Wow," Rangi said. "Twins huh?" 

Yagi nodded. "Let's see. Neela had one son Wong, and Seela had four sons and one daughter." 

"Whoa! Big family!" Kyoshi said chuckling. 

"Neela's son Wong had two daughters, Lila and Yasuko," Yagi said. "Of Seela's five children, three of them had kids. Oolang had two boys, Harun and Han. Akim had two girls and one boy, Sani, Sula, and Som. And Kei had only one son, Ero." 

"This is...really overwhelming," Rangi said. 

"Yeah, uh," Kyoshi said. "Which one of those family members are still alive?" 

"Um, let's see," Yagi said flipping a few pages. "Harun's three sons are Dai Li soldiers living in Ba Sing Se. Sani and Sula live in a small Fire Nation village named Seku. Som's daughter Tola lives in the Southern Water Tribe with her husband. Lila and her son Lee live in Gaoling. And Yasuko's daughter, Asami lives in Republic City. Ah she's the one who bought you that big house!" 

"So Asami is related to us through Koko's son," Rangi said. "Perhaps we should try to meet all these people." 

"And tell them what exactly?" Kyoshi said shrugging. 

"Not the truth of course, just get to know them as strangers," Rangi said. 

"Maybe." 

"Uh, ladies that was only Koko's son's lineage, she had a daughter too." 

"Maybe we don't have enough time in our shortened life span to meet them all," Kyoshi said laughing. 

"Well Hei-Ran's lineage is much smaller since she was a Kyoshi warrior and was pretty into her duty," Yagi said. "There's only one page on her. Kelsang had seven pages." 

Kyoshi looked at Rangi and said, "do you wanna know?" 

Rangi nodded. "We've come this far." 

Kyoshi gave Yagi a nod and she started reading. "Okay well Hei-Ran had only one daughter later on her life. That daughter, Friya, was also a Kyoshi warrior. Friya had two sons, Asil and Giran. Asil was killed in a factory accident and never had children but Giran had one daughter named..." 

"What?" Kyoshi said. 

"Is something wrong?" Rangi said looking at Yagi shocked expression. 

"N-named...Suki." 

"Your grandma?" Kyoshi said looking at the book. 

"No way!" Rangi cried also looking at the book. 

"Suki had one son named..." 

"Yakoda," Yagi said as the same time as Kyoshi who was reading the book. 

Rangi finished the last of the page. "Yakoda had a daughter named Yagi who is the current leader of the Kyoshi warriors." 

"You are our super great granddaughter too!" Kyoshi said in awe. 

"I know and I wanna cry!" Yagi said looking at her with teary eyes. "Cause holy crap what an honor but also I know how dedicated my grandmother was to the Kyoshi warriors and I wonder if she knew she was a descendant of the great Kyoshi." 

"Well if she was dedicated I bet she read these books," Rangi said with a small grin. "So she would have known." 

Yagi smiled. "That makes me happy." 

"Hey are you really smart?" Rangi asked her. 

"What?" Yagi said chuckling. 

"Yeah for sure, she figured out I was the real Kyoshi pretty quickly after she met me," Kyoshi said. 

Rangi smirked and tapped her temple. "My brains are generational I tell ya!" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As someone else said before don't overanalyze this story haha Im just having fun fulfilling the prompts, it's definitely not a fully thought out story lol but I am happy that you guys are enjoying it.


	6. The Love Festival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rangshi Week Day 6: Festival

Rangshi Week Day 6: 

The Love Festival 

"Are you sure you wanna go to this thing?" Yagi said walking beside Kyoshi and Rangi as they walked towards the airship that was waiting for them. 

"Azula and Ty Lee will be there and they said it could be a good opportunity to learn more about this modern world we live in," Kyoshi said. "Besides Rangi and I have been traveling around under the guise of Kyoshi historians meeting our descendants and we could use a little break." 

"Some well earned R and R," Rangi said smiling. 

"I've been to that festival before, I hope you know what you're getting into," Yagi said chuckling. 

"Avatar Kyoshi, Master Rangi!" 

Kyoshi and Rangi smiled at Korra who approached them cheerfully alongside Asami. 

"Avatar Korra hello," Kyoshi greeted hugging her as Asami hugged Rangi. They switched people then walked to the airship. 

"Thanks for taking care of them my super distant cousin like twenty times removed," Asami said. 

Yagi laughed. "Of course. Have fun!" 

The foursome climbed into the airship then started making their ascent. 

"So we are going at top speed, we should get to the Fire Nation in a couple of hours," Asami said. "The Love Festival huh? I didn't know you guys were interested in that." 

"Azula invited us through messenger hawk sounds fun," Kyoshi said. 

Korra laughed. "She still uses...you know what she probably couldn't figure out our new postal system. Messenger hawk is still reliable I guess." 

"Everyone seems surprised we wanna go to this festival," Rangi said. "Am I missing something?The Love Festival was a tradition that dated back even before my time. It's supposed to be a traditional festival where couples and families play carnival games and eat good food. Has that changed?" 

"Oh no not at all," Asami said. "It's just...evolved." 

Rangi quirked an eyebrow. "What does that mean exactly?" 

"They've added things for all types of love," Korra said wiggling her brows. "There's a section where people can buy stuff to enhance things in the bedroom, and even an area where adults can...er, celebrate love too." 

"Cele--oh. Wow," Rangi said blushing. 

Kyoshi burst into laughter. "The Fire Nation got...more free didn't they?" 

"I mean they still have their nobility and fight for their honor and stuff but for the most part they are a much more relaxed people," Korra said shrugging. 

"See?" Kyoshi said nudging Rangi with a teasing grin. "You can relax." 

Rangi scoffed. "Azula is a princess and she said I will meet her grandniece who is the Firelord. I am most definitely not relaxing if I'm meeting the Firelord." 

Korra chuckled. "Firelord Izumi is really nice. She will receive you with pride." 

"Tell me Avatar Korra," Rangi sat closer to Korra. "Everything that has changed in Fire Nation royal procedures." 

Korra blinked. "You should really try to relax." 

"Last time I relaxed in that setting Kyoshi insulted the Firelord in the worst possible way." 

Kyoshi laughed. "Ok first off you weren't relaxed even for a second that whole night, and second, Firelord Zoryu was an inexperienced child." 

"You won't insult Firelord Izumi, I promise." 

"Tell me everything." 

Korra laughed. "Okay okay. Here it is then." 

...

The festival was in full swing when they arrived. Azula and Ty Lee were waiting for them when the airship landed on the dock right beside the festival. 

"Avatar Kyoshi, Rangi," Azula greeted. "Welcome." 

Rangi dipped into a low Fire Nation bow instantly. "Princess Azula, it's an honor to be in your presence." 

Rangi kicked Kyoshi's shin and she immediately dipped into a bow. 

"Oh formalities? I'm a princess by blood but I'm a war criminal still," Azula said laughing. "Save that for my grandniece who's coming right now." 

Rangi stood up straight and Kyoshi stiffened beside her nervously. 

"Firelord," Azula greeted giving her a bow along with Ty Lee. 

"Azula, hi," she said with a small nod. "Avatar Korra, welcome. We honored to have you here." 

"Firelord Izumi," Korra said bowing to her with Asami. "It is a great honor to share in your tradition." 

"Blessings to the Firelord," Rangi said on instinct bowing low even though Korra told her that tradition had been outdated with Firelord Sozin who was more a god-less man. 

"Oh my, you really are from centuries ago aren't you," Izumi said giving her a nod. "That uniform is...an antique." 

"I wear it with honor your majesty," Rangi said puffing her chest out with pride. 

"Indeed as you should," Izumi said smiling. "And you must be Avatar Kyoshi. It is an honor to welcome you here as well." 

"It's just Kyoshi now your majesty," Kyoshi said bowing to her. "The only Avatar here is Avatar Korra." 

"Nonetheless, it's still an honor," Izumi made a welcoming motion. "Please mingle, eat, and dance. We welcome you to our Love Festival with honor, my servants are at your disposal for whatever you should need." 

"Thank you Firelord," Kyoshi said. 

Azula and Ty Lee guided the foursome into the festival towards the booths on the far right. "Let's start here to break the ice," Azula said smirking. 

"Azula," Ty Lee said softly blushing brightly. 

Azula just laughed and kept guiding them forward. 

"Oh here already?" Korra commented blushing as Asami immediately started looking through the booths in interest. 

The closed off secluded area was full of booths selling sex toys of all types. Neither Kyoshi nor Rangi had ever seen anything like this before but they had a pretty good idea what these things were for.

"Oh, um, these are for..." Rangi trailed as Kyoshi scuffled closer to her blushing bright red. 

"Sex yeah," Azula said grinning. 

Rangi cleared her throat uncomfortably as Kyoshi said, "um, h-how?" 

"Many many ways," Korra said motioning for them to follow her. "These here are called 'vibrators.' They, uh, vibrate." 

"Yep," Azula said stepping up beside them. "You put it right up against the clit and feel the magic." 

Kyoshi and Rangi were blushing and looking at each other in shock. 

"That's...blunt," Korra said. 

Ty Lee chuckled softly. "Yeah Azula doesn't really get embarrassed." 

"Neither does Asami," Korra said blushing and motioning to Asami who already had several toys in a basket. 

"Oh you have a great time don't ya Avatar Korra?" Azula said smirking. 

Korra gave her a small smile and shrugged. 

"Guys," Ty Lee said. "Avatar Kyoshi and Master Rangi look intimidated." 

"By vibrators?" Azula said. "Let me show you this then." 

The group followed Azula to another booth full of phalluses and straps. 

"Uh, don't men already have those?" Rangi said. 

"They aren't really for men, though some men like to receive," Azula said. "These are mostly for women to wear and then use on other women." 

Rangi looked flabbergasted and Kyoshi looked intrigued. "S-so," Kyoshi said. "I would put it on and then use it on, o-on Rangi?" 

Rangi's head snapped towards her. "A-are you i-interested in that?" 

"Sounds like she is," Azula said grinning. "You should get one and a vibrator too. That's a good starter pack." 

Rangi flushed. "I-I don't know." 

Kyoshi chuckled nervously. "I think these might be too...advanced for us." 

"How else are you gonna get with the times?" Azula said shrugging. 

"Azula don't pressure them," Ty Lee said chuckling and grabbing her arm. "Come on let's go look at those new models over there, someone told me there's these new ones that allows the wearer to feel pleasure too." 

Azula's eyes widened. "Show me right now!" 

Ty Lee and Azula scampered away giggling leaving Kyoshi and Rangi with Korra. 

"So are you gonna get some stuff?" Korra said looking at them timidly. 

"I suppose it wouldn't hurt to, uh, try," Rangi said. 

"Really?" Kyoshi said in surprise. 

"Hey!" Asami joined them at that moment carrying several bags. 

"Oh wow Asami, that's...a lot," Korra said blushing. 

Asami smiled. "You'll like it I promise." 

"W-why don't you help Avatar Kyoshi and Master Rangi pick out some beginner stuff huh babe?" Korra said. 

Asami looked at them with a smile. "Oh you're interested?" 

"Curious," Rangi replied quickly. "They might just stay in our closet." 

"R-right," Kyoshi's face was beet red. 

"Alright," Asami handed Korra all the bags. "Helping my super great grandmothers pick out sex toys. Not weird at all." 

Rangi and Kyoshi followed Asami tentatively with Korra trailing behind holding all the bags. 

"You want to start with this one here," Asami grabbed a strapon from the shelf. "It feels totally real, six inches to start, the straps are really comfortable for the wearer, and it has a piece on the inside that attaches on the wearer's clit and goes inside to stimulate the wearer as well as the receiver." 

Kyoshi looked at it with wide eyes as Rangi gulped and said, "s-sounds good." 

Asami smiled at them then guided them to the vibrator side of the store. "Now you wanna start off with a vibrator with a smaller motor," Asami said grabbing a small pink phallus shaped one. "This one has several settings, the strongest setting is pretty powerful but the lowest should be manageable. You can use this one externally and internally." 

"Um, okay," Rangi said. 

"I-if you say so," Kyoshi seemed nervous. 

Asami smiled at them. "You don't have to use them if you don't feel comfortable. These are just meant for fun." 

Asami turned to the clerk, handed her a few bills, and said, "pack these two up please." 

"Oh you don't have to buy them for us," Rangi said. 

"Don't worry about it," Asami said smiling. "There's no expense for fun." 

...

The festival was an absolute blast. They danced and drank and ate all kinds of foods. Rangi, Azula, and Korra participated in firebending contests and both Ty Lee and Azula and Korra and Asami went into those adult private rooms .By the time the airship landed back in Kyoshi City they were wasted and walking to their home laughing hysterically. 

"You're still an amazing firebender Rangi," Kyoshi said after they arrived home. "I was in awe as usual." 

Rangi grinned clinging to her and holding their various bags of goodies. "Well that's what happens when you have a good horse stance Kyoshi." 

Kyoshi laughed. "Well, I found it sexy." 

"Yeah?" 

"Oh definitely," Kyoshi said pulling her into their bedroom. "Sexy enough that I would like to try out those things Asami bought us." 

Rangi looked at her with a raised brow. "You do?" 

Kyoshi bit her lip shyly. "I-if you want to." 

Rangi sat down on the bed and opened the small black bag. She pulled out the strapon with the dildo and the small vibrator and batteries. 

"I can't say I'm not...curious," Rangi said looking up at Kyoshi. "But truthfully I have no idea how to...use all these things." 

Kyoshi shrugged. "I might have...watched a bit." 

Rangi laughed. "Spirits Kyoshi! When--how--"

"I-if you want," Kyoshi was blushing furiously. "I can wear it and use that vibrate thing on you." 

Rangi joined her in blushing and bit her lip. "Y-you want to, um, wear it?" 

Kyoshi just nodded red in the face. 

Rangi cleared her throat and said, "O-okay I trust you." 

Kyoshi nodded then took the items from the bed. She took a moment to figure the batteries out until the vibrator came to life then she started working on getting the strapon put together. 

Rangi thought it was both hilarious and arousing to see Kyoshi tangling up with the straps and then hurriedly stripping off her clothes and struggling to put it on comfortably. 

When Kyoshi was finally done she looked at Rangi blushing. "It's not great that you're laughing at me." 

Rangi laughed even harder and stood up to embrace her. "Oh no Kyoshi, I have always loved your dorkiness." 

Kyoshi perked up. "Really?" 

"Really, and I think you wearing that thing is...so fucking sexy." 

Kyoshi leaned down and kissed Rangi's lips roughly. Rangi moaned and returned the kiss with fervor. 

They stumbled to the bed kissing fiercely. Kyoshi nearly tore off Rangi's clothes and threw them aside so that by the time they landed on the bed together Rangi was completely naked. 

They laid side by side for a long while kissing heavily then Rangi slid a hand in between them and grabbed the toy. 

"Can you feel that?" Rangi breathed. 

"Y-yes," Kyoshi said. "I feel it everywhere." 

Rangi ran her hand along it experimentally then wrapped her hand around it and started pumping.

"Mm," Kyoshi moaned softly. 

"Does that feel good?" 

Kyoshi started moving her hips with Rangi's hand. "Y-yes." 

Rangi moved her hand faster. "I guess I'm doing it right." 

"Ugh," Kyoshi moaned burying her face in the crook of Rangi's neck. 

"If I keep doing this are you gonna cum?" Rangi purred licking the curve of Kyoshi's ear seductively. 

"Hnngg!" 

"I'll take that as a yes." 

Rangi squeezed the toy a little tighter and moved faster and faster. Kyoshi bit down on Rangi's shoulder as the orgasm surged through her and kept clinging onto her until the shudders subsided. 

"I like that you can feel that," Rangi breathed. "That means you'll feel it when you fuck me." 

Kyoshi grabbed the vibrator from the dresser then moved up to her knees. Rangi just stayed still on the bed and watched nervously. 

Kyoshi put the toy on the lowest setting and gently pressed it directly against Rangi's clit. Rangi squeaked and jolted up. 

"Are you okay?" Kyoshi said pulling it away. 

"Y-yeah, just...I wasn't expecting that." 

Kyoshi slowly put the vibrator back on Rangi's clit but this time didn't move it when Rangi yelped and arched up. 

"Oh spirits Kyoshi!" Rangi moaned. "That's...fuck!" 

Kyoshi raised it to the next setting and Rangi clenched her eyes shut and let out a scream. Kyoshi kept it at that setting until Rangi was shaking violently, then she raised up one more level. 

Fire erupted from Rangi's lips and she shook hard with a powerful orgasm. Kyoshi groaned at the force of it and held the vibrator still even when Rangi thrashed violently until Rangi yanked her off by the wrist with a grip that nearly scalded her. 

Kyoshi turned off the vibrator and set it back down on the dresser. "You okay?" Kyoshi said. 

"Holy fuck," Rangi whimpered. "Kyoshi, what the hell was that thing? I can't...spirits, I can't feel my legs." 

Kyoshi grinned. "So it's as good as it looks then?" 

Rangi snorted. "Next time I use it on you." 

"I look forward to it," Kyoshi said climbing in between Rangi's spread legs. "But right now, we have other matters to attend to." 

"Yes," Rangi purred wrapping her hands around Kyoshi's neck. "We do." 

Kyoshi gripped the toy in her fist and groaned softly at the intense pleasure that shot down her spine from just her fist. She lined it up to Rangi's soaked opening then slowly pushed the head in. 

"Oh fuck!" Kyoshi groaned. 

Rangi grunted and gripped Kyoshi shoulders. 

"Y-you okay?" Kyoshi breathed. 

"Oh Kyoshi, it's so big, you're gonna split me open," Rangi whimpered. 

"You feel so good Rangi," Kyoshi breathed. "I can feel you around me." 

"K-keep going." 

Kyoshi pushed further in and Rangi cried out. Kyoshi kissed Rangi's throat and moved up to her ear tenderly. 

Rangi's ears were extremely sensitive so before long Rangi was mewling and trembling anxiously and Kyoshi was able to push the toy all the way in. 

"Kyoshi!" Rangi cried. 

"Oh spirits," Kyoshi moaned. "I'm gonna cum already." 

"Me too," Rangi breathed. "Take me with you Kyoshi, t-take me!" 

Kyoshi groaned and started snapping her hips roughly. Rangi gripped Kyoshi's shoulders and screamed. The bed screeched as it moved across the floor and the headboard slammed against the wall as Kyoshi moved faster and faster. 

"Kyoooshiiii!" Rangi howled as the orgasm surged through her hard. Her entire body shook and Kyoshi was right behind her thrusting in one more time as shudders overtook her and she tumbled into bliss. 

They collapsed onto the bed in a heap of sweaty limbs panting hard. They remained for a moment catching their breath before Kyoshi pulled out and plopped onto the bed beside Rangi with a grunt. 

"Holy shit Kyoshi that was really amazing." 

Kyoshi grinned smugly. "You aren't gonna leave me for a guy now are you?" 

Rangi snorted her laughter. "After centuries you ask me that? Plus you know I don't like men." 

Kyoshi laughed. "They couldn't do it better than me anyways." 

"So confident after only one time?" 

"Well I was the Avatar," Kyoshi said. "And I got a great horse stance."


	7. Battle Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rangshi Week Day 7: Battle Paint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had such a hard time with this one haha I wanted to make it fit and also have a decent ending to this crazy ass story lol here ya go!

Rangshi Week: Day 7

Battle Cry

Kyoshi looked at Rangi solemnly as she stepped up beside her with her battle paint on her face and her hands engulfed in flames. Kyoshi looked at the Kyoshi warriors on her right who had the same makeup as her as well as the iconic battle dress, chainmail, and golden fans. 

The army of benders and non-benders standing in the front lines in front of them watched Avatar Korra who wasn't in a stance but rather was standing calmly and completely vulnerable. 

Kyoshi could see Asami and the boys, Mako and Bolin standing nearby looking nervous. It reminded Kyoshi of her duel with Xu Ping An. She walked onto that ring prepared to die and Rangi had a similar expression to that of Asami. 

It was Rangi's anguish that triggered her Avatar State and saved her life. Maybe Asami being near Korra now would trigger something like that if the need arised. 

"You should go home." 

Kyoshi glanced towards the soft hiss and saw Azula looking pleadingly at Ty Lee who looked determined. 

"Not a chance," Ty Lee said shaking her head. "These guys are trying to destroy everything and there's no way I'm letting the Kyoshi Warriors and my wife fight in this battle and not me." 

Kyoshi herself had a similar discussion with Rangi last night about this. 

"I'm gonna fight alongside Korra tomorrow," Kyoshi had said when they were getting ready for bed. 

Rangi frowned at her. "Then I'm there too." 

"No Rangi..." 

"Kyoshi I have always been by your side and that isn't changing now." 

Kyoshi looked at her worriedly. "This war is grim Rangi. There's a good chance the two of us aren't coming out of this alive." 

"Kyoshi," Rangi grabbed her hands. "We were supposed to have died over 250 years ago. We stopped our preservation methods and we are pushing 40 now. We don't really belong here you know." 

"No we don't," Kyoshi said. "I am ready to die tomorrow, but I am not ready to lose you." 

Rangi caressed her cheek. "Same. I love you and there's no way I'm letting someone kill you without them having to kill me first." 

Now they were standing there facing off a massive army of vicious terrorists named the Red Lotus. Apparently Korra had been fighting them for years. She put away the original leader of the Red Lotus when she was still a relatively new fully realized Avatar but that didn't stop this organization from growing anyways. 

"Kieran," Korra called out. "It doesn't have to be this way!" 

"Doesn't it?" Kieran called from across the field. "Because of you and your friends my father was imprisoned and my mother blew her own head up." 

"Kieran, that was over 15 years ago," Korra said. "We can work together. We can make a deal so you guys can get what you want and we can too. We can have peace!" 

"Peace?" Kieran yelled. "After years of you and your Team Avatar hunting us down and locking us up! After being known in every Nation as terrorists..." 

"You brought that upon yourself!" Korra yelled. "You tried to kill Firelord Izumi and President Moon several times and you assassinated so many Earth Kingdom governors and my cousin Desna! You went after the world leaders again and again! You earned that terrorist title all on your own, but we can fix that. Work with me Kieran, together we can create a place for you and your people and make amends for all the pain you caused." 

"Pain WE'VE caused?" Kieran snapped. "What about the pain all those corrupt politicians cause everyday? What about the pain of everyone who ever gets on the Avatar's bad side? What about the pain of all the people who lost their homes and got murdered by spirits because of YOUR attempts to keep order and peace? When will you understand that the true natural order of the universe is chaos?" 

"Kieran please..." 

"Enough talk!" Kieran narrowed his eyes and everyone sprung into action immediately. Everyone scattered and Mako launched himself forward tackling Korra out of the way as the ground underneath her exploded. 

The front line charged forward and met in a clash of bending and steel with Kieran's army. Kyoshi and Rangi bolted into action without hesitation. 

Kyoshi could see Azula and Ty Lee tearing through soldiers in her peripherals but she couldn't focus too much on them because the Red Lotus soldiers were vicious and Kieran was causing massive explosions everywhere and she had to be careful. 

Earth, Water, Fire, and Air clashed everywhere, bodies riddled the floor, and by the time Korra's Avatar State was triggered, there were so many dead and wounded. Rangi and Kyoshi were both injured pretty badly and they couldn't see much from where they were hiding behind a tree bleeding profusely. 

There was this silence after Korra killed Kieran. It was an eerie feeling that descended upon them where the remaining Red Lotus surrendered and Avatar's army surveyed the damage. 

Even from where they were hiding, Kyoshi and Rangi could hear the cries of grief. 

Kyoshi hugged Rangi close to her and kissed her temple. "We die with honor today Rangi," Kyoshi said softly. "Just let me go first okay?" 

"Hmm," Rangi hummed weakly. 

"Rangi," Kyoshi whimpered. "Please stay awake." 

"I love you," Rangi murmured. "We had a good life." 

"No, no Rangi, please," Kyoshi breathed. "Just hang on a little longer." 

"I, I lost too much blood..." 

"It's okay," Kyoshi said caressing her cheek. "It's okay Rangi, I'm right here. I'm right here baby." 

"Kyoshi! Rangi!" 

Kyoshi's vision was starting to get blurry but she could make out Azula sliding onto the ground in front of them with Ty Lee who was nursing a broken arm. 

"Come on," Azula cried. "The healers are collecting the wounded and trying to save as many people as possible." 

"You won't save me unless Rangi can be saved," Kyoshi said. "I rather die then live without her." 

"Kyoshi," Ty Lee said softly. "She's in bad shape." 

"You won't do anything to me unless Rangi can be saved!" Kyoshi cried. 

"K-Kyoshi," Rangi said. "Live." 

"No," Kyoshi breathed. "Not without you." 

"Alright come on!" Azula cried. "Take them both." 

Several hands grabbed them and picked them up but Kyoshi lost consciousness shortly afterwards and all she could think of was of Rangi. 

...

Kyoshi regained consciousness back in her bed in Kyoshi City and Korra was sitting beside her. 

The first thought she had was about Rangi but before she could speak Korra placed a gentle arm on her shoulder. 

"She's alive." 

Kyoshi looked at her with teary eyes. 

"The healers have been working on her non-stop," Korra said. "It'll be a rough recovery and the healers aren't as good as Master Katara was, but they're hopeful." 

Kyoshi smiled. Everything hurt, even smiling hurt. 

"You're gonna have a rough recovery too," Korra said. "You have quite a bit of internal damage." 

"W-when can I see her?"

"Soon," Korra said smiling. "You'll be able to see her soon, it's not safe to move either one of you right now." 

Korra scoot closer to Kyoshi and then grabbed a wet towel from the dresser. "Is it okay if I clean off your battle paint?" 

Kyoshi nodded slowly. "What about...everyone else?" 

Korra looked grim as she started cleaning the battle paint off of Kyoshi's cheek. "Asami's okay. She got a stomach wound but it was superficial. Ty Lee's arm is broken pretty bad and Azula scraped by with nothing but a few scratches. Bolin has a nasty concussion and Mako..." 

Korra frowned as she started cleaning the paint off Kyoshi's forehead. 

"When he tackled me out of the way of Kieran's first explosion he was wounded pretty bad," Korra said. "I tried to get him out of the battle but he wanted to keep fighting." 

Kyoshi looked at her sadly. "He...didn't make it?"

Korra's eyes welled with tears. "He's in a coma and the healers aren't sure if he will ever wake up. I don't know how to tell Bolin." 

Kyoshi grabbed Korra's wrist gently. Korra sighed and continued wiping off Kyoshi's battle paint. 

"You and Rangi did so good," Korra said. "We wouldn't have survived without you." 

Kyoshi scoffed and cleared her throat, "I don't know about that. Your Avatar state was amazing." 

"It was triggered when I saw my friends fall," Korra said. "I saw Bolin get knocked out by a boulder and then I saw the moment when Mako fell into the coma, but what really did it is when I saw that Red Lotus goon slash Asami's stomach with his sword. The moment I saw her fall and I saw all that blood I lost it. I didn't...I didn't mean to kill him." 

"Been there," Kyoshi said frowning. "The first time I killed someone it was because of my Avatar state. It was triggered because I saw Rangi agonizing for me. You resisted much worse before you were triggered. It was impressive actually." 

"Thanks," Korra said as she finished cleaning the paint off. "So why the battle paint?" 

"It was a tradition of my parents," Kyoshi said smiling. "They were the leaders of a small group of daofei and they wore these types of costumes and battle paint on their heists. I honor them all by wearing this paint." 

"And Rangi wears it too?" 

Kyoshi smiled and nodded. "She was always against me traveling and training my Avatar skills with daofei, but she supported me always and she wore that battle paint for me. Eventually she wasn't just wearing it for me anymore, she cared about those daofei as much as I did." 

Korra looked hooked. "When this is all over I would love to hear more about your adventures." 

"I'd be happy to share," Kyoshi said. "But I would really like to see Rangi first." 

Korra laughed. "Soon, Kyoshi. Soon." 

...

"How you feeling?" Kyoshi said softly. 

Rangi smiled at her gently. "Surprisingly." 

"I was worried," Kyoshi said. "I was so worried I was going to survive and you weren't." 

"I would have been okay with that," Rangi said. "But not the other way around so I get it." 

"Let's not battle anymore huh?" Kyoshi said. "We are aging now and I'm not the Avatar anymore. Plus, Korra is a wonderful Avatar and she can handle things." 

"Agreed," Rangi said. "I'm so tired." 

"Me too," Kyoshi said kissing her lips softly. "I think it's time to retire." 

Rangi chuckled softly. "Regardless of that though, we still fought well out there." 

"Especially you," Kyoshi said. "You are and have always been an amazing firebender."

Rangi kissed her jawline. "I love you." 

"I love you too," Kyoshi said. "And now we retire." 

"No more battle paint," Rangi said. 

Kyoshi smiled and said, "no more battle paint." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading my Rangshi week submissions I hope you guys will stick around for my more hashed out and thought out story! It's a big one! I'm already like 37 chapters in! There's some great Rangshi content in there so hopefully you'll read.

**Author's Note:**

> Though Hei-Ran is not part of the main story I needed to have one chapter with her cause I just love her.


End file.
